


His Safe Place

by darksiderey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksiderey/pseuds/darksiderey
Summary: As they lay under the stars, Draco and Harry have a discussion about one of Draco’s insecurities.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	His Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :] this summary is so bad i’m sorry help, this is my first time posting on ao3 i feel a bit (a lot) nervous not gonna lie, especially since the last time i posted something it was on wattpad 4 years ago. Anyway, i had a bit of inspiration and thought why not. I apologize if it’s not that good or if maybe it’s a bit ooc i tried my best. and i apologize for the possible mistakes, english isn’t my first language so i tried my best with that too.  
> Anyway i hope you’ll enjoy this little fic :D

They were sitting outside, in the cool weather of a spring night, watching the stars in silence as they usually do. It was what they considered their safe place, a cliff away from any city lights to make it easier to watch the starry sky. It was nice and quiet, barely anyone knew about this place so it was theirs. Their little safe haven.

Harry had his head resting on Draco’s shoulder, their hands intertwined and Harry was rubbing little circles on Draco’s hand with his thumb. It felt nice, Harry thought. Sitting in the quiet night with someone you love. He brought Draco’s hand to his face and started giving him gentle kisses on his hand. That’s something they both liked, transforming their unspoken feelings into soft gestures.

He then started kissing his arm, dangerously approaching his dark mark. Draco noticed that Harry often did that, but he never asked for the reason, he just simply watched whenever Harry did it. But he couldn’t help but wonder why would he do that? why on earth Harry would be so gentle with something that represent pure violence? He of all people should despise this symbol, not give it gentle kisses.  
But if Draco was being honest, that’s not the only thing that confused him. They’ve been together for quite a few months now, but still, he couldn’t help but wonder how all of this was real. Not a day went by without Draco hoping that all of this isn’t just a dream he will wake up from. 

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, getting him out of his deep thoughts. He mentally thanked him for getting him out these thoughts because when he start thinking about all of this, he often get lost and it’s hard to get back.

Draco smiled softly and gave him a kiss on his head. "Nothing important." 

"Liar," He said, almost whispering the word with a soft grin and gave another kiss to his arm. "I know you." 

And he was right. He did knew him. Harry was one of the few people who truly knew him. He knew what made him smile and what made him laugh, he knew what he liked and what he didn’t. Harry knew everything about Draco. Or almost everything. Harry did not know about Draco’s insecurities, he most definitely suspected it but they never really talked about it.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked, looking at his own arm. 

Harry looked up at him, confused. "Kissing you?" 

"Kissing that." He said, his voice slightly trembling and his eyes still locked on his dark mark. He felt vulnerable. 

Harry saw his vulnerability on his face, of course he did. He was able to read his emotions like an open book. "It’s just a silly old tattoo." He said with a genuine smile. Because for him it was just that. Nothing more.

"You know it’s more than that," He said, still not looking at Harry, avoiding his eyes. "You of all people should despise this thing." He let go of Harry’s hand. 

Harry knew deep down that it was hard for Draco. It was hard for him to see a reminder of his past engraved on his arm everyday. They never really talked about it, a little bit at the beginning of their relationship but without digging too much into it. "I know it’s more than that," He said taking Draco’s hand again. "But i also know that this time is over past us now and this on your arm it’s not what it used to be." 

"Harry," He tried to let go of his hand, this time Harry didn’t let him.

He kissed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go and putting both of his hands on Draco’s cheek. "Look at me," Harry said softly, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. Finally Draco looked up at him and Harry gave him a soft smile. "You are not who you used to be Draco, you changed, we all changed for the better. And this right here, it doesn’t define you. Not anymore." He said looking right into his grey eyes, almost getting lost in them. "I am not ashamed of you Draco. I know what this represent for you, but i need you to know that to me, it’s not what it used to be. You are so much more than this mark." 

Draco gave him a sad half smile and looked down at his arm again. Not very convinced of his words. Not because he didn’t think that Harry was sincere, he knew he was. But because no one ever said that to him, and for the right reasons, after all who on earth would be so gentle with something like this? Apparently Harry could, for a reason he ignored. 

"I know you Draco," He continued. "I know who you are and i see you, i see the real you behind the mask that you keep in front of everyone. I know how hard it is for you to believe my words and i’m ready to repeat these words everyday until you believe them because i’m in love with you Draco."

Draco looked up in shock, not quite sure of what Harry just said to him.  
Harry never said it out loud, he’s been thinking it for while now but it was the first time he said it out loud. The first time he said it to Draco. That’s something he realized a while ago now but he never found the courage to say it, until now. 

Harry wasn’t quite sure that Draco felt the same about him, but he was sure of his feelings towards Draco. He loved him. He loved him more than anything. And it took him some time to finally realize this, but he was glad he finally did, and he didn’t regret saying it out loud. 

"I love you Draco," He repeated, looking right into his eyes. "I could never be ashamed of you. I promise you." Harry said with a soft smile. 

Draco simply didn’t know what to say. Was he dreaming or did Harry really told him that he was in love with him? "You love me?" he asked, still in shock at the words. 

"I love you," Harry said again, still with a wide smile on his face. "I fell in love with you Draco and i’m telling you, this on your arm, it doesn’t mean anything to me. You mean something to me. But this? it’s nothing compared to how i feel about you." 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He never thought that one day someone would feel this way about him. He never hoped that someone would feel this way about him because who would love an ex Death Eater? And how could Harry loved him? after everything, all the school rivalry, the war and the hate. It was getting harder for him to not believe that none of this was real. But it was real. Harry Potter was in love with him.  
And he smiled at the thought. Because he loved him too. 

Draco put his arms around Harry’s waist and leaned in to kiss him softly, a kiss full of his unspoken words. Out of breathe, they broke appart and rested their foreheads agaisnt each other, both smiling and the stars watching them.  
It wasn’t enough to make Draco’s insecurities go away because it’s not that easy, but it was enough to reassure him a little bit. He knew that Harry was genuine and that he wouldn’t say this if he wasn’t thinking it. 

After a few minutes, Harry laid down in the cold grass bringing Draco with him, putting his arms around him to hold him close. Draco felt safe in Harry’s arms. Harry was his safe place. 

"I love you." He whispered against Harry’s neck, smiling. This was his safe haven.


End file.
